


No one saw this coming

by kevinfeet23



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinfeet23/pseuds/kevinfeet23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so strong through everything that happened. They felt invincible. How could this happen?</p><p>Originally intended to be mattfoggy romance but turned into them just being bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one saw this coming

Life wasn’t perfect. Starting a law firm from scratch is hard. Sometimes they would go weeks without a case, but they always pulled through. Eventually, Nelson and Murdock took off. They were able to afford decent air conditioning and heat for their offices, they got a printer and fax machine from this century, and, as they grew, an office softball team. It was everything they could have hoped for. That’s when Foggy got the news.  
His heart jumped to his throat and he thought he was going to throw up. They made it through finding out about Matt’s secret identity. They made it through all the times they thought they were going to have to close the firm. They took down Fisk and saved Hell’s Kitchen. They survived everything they thought they was going to destroy them. They were so strong through everything that happened. They felt invincible. How could this be it?  
Foggy decided to walk to the office despite the bitter cold. He needed the time to think. After everything he couldn’t believe that this is what’s going to take him out. Cancer. Not some psycho trying to “fix” Hell’s Kitchen. Not a madman “god” with a glowing stick and an alien army. Not a super smart robot out to cleanse the earth of humanity. His own body. Attacking him from the inside. Slowly destroying each cell until nothing remains. He decided he’s going to keep it to himself for now. He needs more time to think of how to tell everyone.

The second Foggy walked into the office Matt knew something was wrong. Foggy normally had more of bounce in his step. Once in his office, Foggy shut the door. Another very unusual thing. Matt could feel him fidgeting through the walls. He was never this restless, even when he knew Matt was planning on daredeviling that night. Every now and then, Foggy would move as though to get up but then change his mind. Matt swears he could taste Foggy’s tears in the air. After about an hour, Matt couldn’t stand it anymore so he went to Foggy’s office.  
“Hey, Foggy, what’s up?”  
“I’m just reading up on this case. Wanna be prepared for when we go to court tomorrow.”  
“Oh, ok,” Matt pauses, figuring out what to say next. “How was your appointment?”  
“It was fine,” Foggy lied. “They bugged me about my weight again. I told them I’ve been chasing the Devil all over Hell’s Kitchen. That’s all the work out I need,” he said with a big, stupid grin.  
“You didn’t, Foggy.”  
“Oh, but I did. They didn’t think it was as funny as I did though.” Foggy winked at Matt.  
Matt chuckled, slightly uncomfortable, and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Foggy hasn’t seriously lied to Matt since he found out about Daredevil and Matt has no idea how to confront him. “Well,” Matt said, “suppose I should get back to work.”  
“Sounds good, buddy,” Foggy smiled.  
Matt went back to his office and listened to Foggy. His heart was beating faster and his breathing was getting shallow. An hour later, Matt heard Foggy get up and start packing up his things. Matt moved to his door when Foggy came out with his satchel and headed for the door.  
“I’m going to head out early for the day,” Foggy said, grabbing the handle. “I have to run some errands. I’ll see you tomorrow in court. Murdock, you better bring you’re A game.”  
“Have I ever let you down?” Matt retorted with a half-smile. He listened as Foggy left. He could hear Foggy crying as he walked for 3 blocks. Matt let him have his space. Foggy obviously wasn’t ready to talk.

Foggy couldn’t sleep that night. He thought about his family, Karen, his firm, and mostly Matt. Without Foggy who would make sure Matt comes home every night? Who would make sure he took care of himself? Who would stitch up the wounds he got in suite of his new armor? The only other person that knows about Matt is Claire and she wants nothing to do with him. Foggy can’t die. Someone has to take care of Matt. He may have this super power or whatever but he’s still blind and he’s still only human. Foggy spent the night crying.  
Matt didn’t sleep either. He wanted to know what was wrong with Foggy but he didn’t want to push. He wanted Foggy to tell him on his own. It took everything in him not to go to Foggy’s home in the middle of the night to beg for answers.  
The next day, they showed up for court exhausted. Foggy’s eyes were puffy and Matt’s hair was disheveled. Despite all that, they won the case. 

Weeks passed and Foggy had another appointment to discuss treatment options. He took the day off work without telling anyone. Foggy didn’t want anyone to know yet and telling them he was seeing the doctor again would only cause them to worry. Again he chose to walk.  
When Matt got to the offices he realized Foggy wasn’t there. He thought that maybe Foggy slept in or something. It wasn’t until lunch that he realized Foggy still hadn’t shown up so he went to find Karen. She didn’t know where he was either. No one did. This is when he started to worry. He called Foggy a few times but it went straight to voicemail. This put him into daredevil mode. The last time Foggy didn’t pick up like this Kingpin had him. But things had been good the last few months. He hadn’t picked up on anyone trying to take over Hell’s kitchen or anything of the sort. Matt decided to go to Foggy’s place to investigate.

When he got there he heard Foggy on the other side of the door. His breathing was shallow, his heart was racing, and he was quietly sobbing. Matt knocked on the door. “Foggy, it’s Matt.”  
There was no answer. “Foggy, I know you’re in there. I can hear you.”  
Still no answer. Matt’s voice softened, “Foggy, can you just tell me where you were? Did someone hurt you? No one at the office knew why you weren’t there and I got really worried.”  
Foggy fumbled with the lock and opened the door. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t feel very good this morning so I slept in. I didn’t mean to worry you, Matt.” Foggy knew Matt knew he was lying but he wasn’t ready to tell him the truth just yet. “I’ll see you at the office tomorrow. I just want to sleep right now.”  
“Can I do anything for you? Make you soup? Hold your hair?” Matt laughed.  
Foggy chuckled at that. “No, I’m ok. I just need to sleep and get plenty of fluids.”  
“Alright. If you’re sure you’re ok.”  
“Yeah, buddy. Thanks for checking up on me,” Foggy closed the door and locked it. He felt bad for lying to Matt but how do you tell your best friend and business partner that you are dying of cancer and there is nothing that can be done to stop it? How can he tell Matt that he doesn’t know how long he has left? Foggy spent the rest of the night figuring out a way to tell Matt to no avail.  
Matt waited a minute outside the door after Foggy closed it to make sure he was ok then he started for home. Foggy lied to him a few weeks ago and now he’s lied again. What could possibly be wrong with Foggy that he feels the need to lie to Matt about it?  
Neither of them slept that night. 

It was a few days later that things changed.

Foggy was on his way to work when he was hit by a car. By the time Matt got to the hospital Foggy was already in surgery. The nurse told him that Foggy’s leg was severely fractured and there was internal bleeding. Foggy was going to be in surgery for a while. Matt called Karen and Foggy’s family.

A few hours later, the doctor came out to talk to everyone. She said Foggy was going to be fine. They stopped the bleeding and fixed up his leg. Foggy has a minor concussion and will be on crutches for a while, but he’ll make a full recovery. A nurse took them back to see Foggy for a few minutes. Matt didn’t need to see to know that Foggy looked awful. He had a big white cast on his leg, a bandage wrapped around his head, and tons of cuts and bruises all over his body. He was sweating and it was painful to breath. Matt had so many things to ask him, but not in front of his family. He’d wait until morning.

The next day, Matt went to see Foggy. When he got there, there was a doctor in the room he didn’t recognize. The doctor was talking in a very serious tone with Foggy. Matt couldn’t help but listen.  
“Have you made a decision about treatment yet?” the doctor asked.  
“I was hit by a car yesterday and you want to know if want to pump poison in my veins to possibly extend the limited amount of time I have left on this godforsaken planet?” Foggy said angrily. “Are you kidding me?”  
“Franklin, it’s been almost a week since we last spoke and the longer you wait the less likely it is to help. I want to get started right away, extend your life. Even if it is just by a day.”  
“I know you’re just trying to help, doc, but I don’t want it. I’d rather die a day early than be sick in bed for the rest of my life.”  
“Franklin, I-”  
“Foggy. My name is Foggy,” he interrupted.  
“Foggy, are you sure this is what you want?”  
“Yes, it is. I don’t want to miss out on what’s left of my life. Either way I’m a dead man. At least let me be a walking dead man. Besides, my hair is too awesome to lose because of this.” Foggy joked.  
The doctor chuckled sadly, “Let me know if you change your mind. You know where to find me.”  
“Will do, doc. Thanks for stopping by.”  
The doctor left without noticing Matt standing next to the door, crying. How could Foggy not tell him this? How could Foggy know for a month, a month, and not tell him? Matt stormed into the room, tears running down his face.  
Foggy jumped, startled to say the least. “Matt! What are you doing? How long have you been here?”  
“How could you not tell me, Foggy? How could you not tell me you are dying?”  
“Matt, let me explain!”  
“You lied to me, Foggy! You lied to me about your appointment a month ago and you lied to me about where you were last week! I’ve been worried sick about you and you lied to me! Why didn’t you tell me you were sick, Foggy? Why!?” Matt broke down. He fell to his knees crying.  
“Matt, I’m so sorry, Matt,” Foggy cried. “I know I should have told you but I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to do it, Matt. I tried so many times but the timing was never right.”  
“When was the right time going to be, Foggy? When you didn’t show up for work because you died the night before? At your funeral, Foggy?”  
“Matt, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
Matt stood up and wiped a tear from his cheek. “I have to go. I can’t be here.” He walked towards the door.  
“Matt, wait! Please don’t leave, Matt. Please don’t leave me!” Foggy pleaded.  
Matt didn’t stop until he got home.

Matt was out the whole night. He beat up half a dozen criminals and left them to the police. Foggy was given pain meds that put him to sleep no matter how hard he fought to stay awake.

A couple of days later, Foggy was released from the hospital. He hadn’t talked to Matt since their fight so he called Karen. She picked him up, and helped to his apartment. He told her about the cancer and his fight with Matt. Karen stayed and talked with Foggy about everything. There was a lot of crying involved. At the end of it, she told him to call Matt and work things out. They are best friends after all and Foggy’s days are numbered. 

Foggy called Matt as soon as Karen was gone. On the third try Matt picked up and said he’d be right over. Foggy’s heart started racing and his palms were sweating. Last time he saw Matt, he had just found out Foggy lied to him. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face Matt. Foggy was certain his friend was going to show up with cuts and bruises from daredevilling the last few nights. Matt always did when something stressful was going on.  
When Matt arrived at Foggy’s apartment he waited outside the door for a moment. He needed to compose himself before walking in. The way he left Foggy after their fight was horrible and he hated himself for it. He knows he only has a small amount of time left with Foggy and he’s not going to waste it standing in the hallway. Matt knocked on the door.  
“Come in, Matt, the door’s open,” Foggy said softly.  
Matt opened the door and looked toward the couch where Foggy was sitting.  
“Do you want to sit?” Foggy asked. Matt’s not wearing his glasses so Foggy can his puppy dog eyes. Damn him and those eyes.  
Matt moved to the couch and sat on the far end from Foggy. “Foggy, I’m sorry I left like that.”  
Now that Foggy could see him up close, he saw that he was right. Matt got himself beat up. “No, Matt, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have told you the second I found out. It wasn’t fair to you.”  
“I guess that makes us even, then.”  
“I guess it does.”

For the following couple of weeks Matt did everything he could for Foggy. Anything Foggy wanted, Foggy got. Then one day when Foggy went to get Matt so they could go to dinner, he found that Matt wasn’t home. He called him a few times he just got Matt’s voicemail. Foggy figured he forgot or something and went back to his place to wait for Matt to call. 

Foggy was falling asleep on the couch when someone started pounding on the door. He jumped and went to see who it was. When he opened the door Matt was on the other side.  
“Matt? It’s about time, buddy. Where were you? Did you forget about dinner?”  
“Foggy, shut up.”  
“What?” Foggy was seriously confused.  
“It’s so good to see you, Foggy.  
“What do you mean? You saw me yesterday.”  
“No, Foggy. I can see you. Actually see you. I never knew you were so beautiful. Everything is so beautiful.”  
“Matt, what are you talking about?” Foggy is very lost right now.  
“I can see, actually see. Not for much longer but for now I can see.”  
“Oh my god, Matt that’s amazing! What do you want to do? What do you want to see?”  
“Just you, Foggy. You’re all I wanted to see.”  
“Matt, come on. There are things more beautiful to see than me.”  
Matt was already losing the sight. “No, Foggy. You are the most beautiful last thing to see.”  
“Let’s go sightseeing while you still have your sight to go seeing!” Foggy really wanted Matt to get the most out of this gift.  
“Foggy,” Matt laughed, “look at me. I want to see your eyes one last time.” He was going to miss this. He was going to miss him.  
“What do you mean one last time? That can’t be it! You haven’t seen anything yet!”  
“I’ve seen everything I ever wanted to see.” And that was the truth. Foggy was his best friend. He hung around when no one else did. He treated Matt like a real person instead of walking on eggshells. Foggy’s face was the only thing Matt regretted not being able to see and for just a moment he got to. 

Foggy passed a month and a half later. He had been in the hospital for about two weeks due to complications caused by being hit that hadn’t initially been seen by any of his doctors. He was asleep most of the time and that’s how he went. The day of the funeral was beautiful. It was warm, the sun was shining, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. When Matt spoke, he made every single person cry. Foggy was such a great person who deserved so much more.  
Matt hung around after everyone left. He wasn’t ready to give up his best friend and law partner. They were the best damn avocados Hell’s Kitchen ever saw. Matt, placing his hand one the casket, said, “I miss you, buddy. I’m always going to miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’ve seen a lot of fics with matt having non visible disabilities or illnesses. But what about one where he has no clue Foggy has a chronic illness until he’s in the hospital.
> 
> This story took turns I did not see coming. As I kept writing things kept happening. Every time I thought I was almost done, there was another twist. I do not apologize for anything that happened at my hands.


End file.
